


Poppy's Field

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: The femdom chronicles of Poppy Pipopapo. 
For each chapter, please refer to the heading for the dude being dommed and the notes for the kinks included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Forced masturbation

His intention in going down to the CR on his break was really to use the virtual reality system to do some training. Really. But when he lied down on the CR's mobile bed, he realized that the pillow and blanket were just there, and the mobile bed was more comfy than it looked…

Emu ended up napping instead of training.

Right before he woke up, his body spasmed on its own, jerking up towards the ceiling. He opened his eyes to find Poppy pinching his nose with two fingers, cutting off his air. As she let go, he started to fall back onto the cushion and the bed until she pulled him back up by the arm.

"Come on, Emu!" Poppy said. "I need you to be fully awake!"

She hauled him completely off the bed and held both of his hands to spin him round and round. Right off the bat, she spun him fast, further scrambling his sleep-addled brain.

"Whaaa…save me!" Emu screamed.

His plea for help was drowned in Poppy's merciless whirl.

"No can do, Emu! Once you're on the ride, there's no hopping off!"

Still, she finally released both his hands with a "There we go!" Emu staggered backwards, crashing against something before he landed on his butt. He hoped it wasn't an expensive equipment that he had to fix or replace using his paycheck. Turning back to check the damage, he found there to not only be no damaged object, but also that he had somehow left the CR altogether. Around him was the interior of the room featured at the start of the Doremifa Beat game, with its striped walls and blocks of musical notes hanging from the ceiling. Under his feet were those white and pink square tiles. When he looked up, he saw the CR just beyond, but his attempt to re-enter it resulted in him colliding against an invisible barrier.

Poppy waved to him from the other side of the barrier, then swapped her cheery look for a stern one, complete with both hands on her hips.

"Dr. Houjou Emu, you have done something very bad here!" Poppy scolded. "This is a hospital, not a nap room!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Emu apologized while banging both palms on the invisible barrier, which didn't give at all. "I was very tired, what's with my hospital rounds, learning how to use the Gamer Driver and mastering that new game…oh no, those are all lame excuses. I'm sorry for falling asleep and being lame, Poppy!"

Ignoring his pleas, Poppy brought one of her hands up to push a finger against her cheek, as if deep in thought.

"What's a way to make sure that Emu is wide awake, that he won't fall asleep again?" Poppy ruminated. A brainwave seemed to have struck her as she abruptly snapped her fingers. "Emu! Play with yourself for your freedom!"

"Ehhh!?"

At Emu's expression of incredulity, Poppy advanced towards him. The closer she got to the invisible barrier separating the CR and the room Emu was in, the larger her face appeared to Emu and the smaller her body seemed. He imagined her in the actual CR, leaning down over the Doremifa Beat game machine in which he was trapped.

Emu sighed. Never mind on how he was trapped, the more important question was how could he get free?

"Play with yourself," Poppy repeated. "It's not hard! It's most boys' favourite game!"

Emu wanted to say he couldn't do it, but he held his tongue, fearing Poppy to have a worse punishment in mind. He chose to instead think of it this way — it was wrong to masturbate in front of a girl, but Poppy was not an actual girl. It was impossible to be trapped inside a game machine, but here he was. In this room, where notions of wrong and right, impossible and possible did not apply, he could treat playing with himself as a game without having to judge himself for it.

Obviously impatient for some action, Poppy narrowed her eyes and deepened her voice to say, "Emu, I'm waiting. I'm going to leave you here if there's nothing to see."

Earning her amusement was his only way back to the real world. Suppressing his urge to waste his breath on more useless begging, Emu undid his pants, pulling them and his briefs down. Poppy's scrutinizing eyes were on him while he wrapped his hand around his cock. He looked down at his flaccid cock as he stroked it, avoiding Poppy's gaze and soon managing to get hard. It had been a while since he had bothered to take care of his built up libido in between hospital shifts and games.

"That's it, Emu, that's it!" Poppy cheered him on. "Show me that you're having fun!"

Emu kept avoiding looking at Poppy, lest he became soft again. To look at her while masturbating would seem too much like jerking off to her, which was weird. It was also weird to jerk off while standing up. Since there was no chair in the room, he lowered himself and knelt with both knees as far apart as possible. This position allowed him to fondle his balls as he stroked his cock, presenting a convincing view to Poppy of him having fun.

He eventually achieved the big finish, climaxing with his hand squeezed around the tip of his cock and pressing against his perineum with his other hand. Something in the room must have intensified his orgasm, for in the second after he watched his semen arc into the air, his body was overcame with a continuous buzz which shook his body as he ejaculated. Dizziness took over him and blurred his vision.

When his body returned to normal, and his vision was clear again, Emu found himself standing in the middle of the CR. Somehow, he was back. He wished he could consider his experience as a vivid hallucination and get his head checked, but the details of his pants still around his knees and the come stains on his shirts was evidence that reality was stranger than virtual reality.

Poppy was nowhere to be seen in the CR. As Emu searched for her, he saw a nurse uniform on the mobile bed, which no one but Poppy could have left behind. The nurse uniform was identical to the one she wore as Asuna. A yellow post-it was stuck on top of it, containing the note :

'Emu, your punishment is far from over! Wear this EVERY TIME you step into the CR. P.P. XOXO.'


End file.
